


The Letter

by colorfulwatcher



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Gen, STEM AU, Sibling fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7879621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfulwatcher/pseuds/colorfulwatcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yugo receives a letter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Guess what AU has resurfaced (and with more words than yesterday's words of the day)?

There was the turning of the key as the hand holding it pressed it to the left. Once the lock had been undone the small metallic door opened revealing some mail cards to one of the owners of the mailbox. As he moved his right hand to grab all the mail the young male placed the sheets of paper in his left arm. He pushed the door and locked it before pulling the key out. Teal eyes focused on the papers as he moved his right hand towards the pile scanning the letters of who the mail was for. His raised an eyebrow when he noticed his name in one. He eyed the sender's name and he raised his head.

"Yuri." He said, anger filling his tone. He started stomping all the way home, his right hand tightly gripping his addressed mail.  
____________________________________________________________

Deep magenta eyes looked at the papers in the desk filled with formulas. He moved the cup's handle in his hand as he brought it close to his lips taking a sip of the tepid liquid. He heard the sound of the downstair's door opening and slamming closed. 

'So it finally arrived.' He thought as his lips opened slightly revealing his teeth. He placed the cup down in his desk. He was not fazed when the door to his room was opened in a swift movement. 

"Did I say you are welcome into my domain Yugo?" Yuri asked rhetorically with a sly smile on his face as he turned to his brother. Yugo had both of his hands closed in a fist resting lowly on both sides. He extended to Yuri the one on his left in a punching motion.

"What is this?" Yugo demanded showing the letter from Leo Corporation in his hand. 

"I believe it is a piece of paper that humans use to communicate their thoughts using words." Yuri answered in a smooth tone looking slightly annoyed. Yugo raised his right fist, tempted to punch that condescending attitude off Yuri's face.

"I know that but why is it that I am receiving this guttural letter of acceptance?" Yugo shouted, his voice filling the room. Yuri lowered his eyebrows at Yugo showing he had caught his attention.

"It is not strange for Leo Corporation to consider you in the STEM program. If there was such a dissensus you would not have received the letter in the first place." Yuri said. Yugo clenched his teeth and started rolling the paper, crippling it. 

"Even if you shred the letter, rest assured that you are still welcome to the STEM program. In this modern day and age it is not unheard of to keep a record of every letter sent." Yuri told Yugo with a grin on his face. Yugo huffed when he registered Yuri's words.

"Don't mess with me! I never signed up for the STEM program!" Yugo yelled as he then pointed at Yuri with his right index finger.

"Less so if that means seeing your face every time I go there!" Yugo remarked. Yuri smirked as he closed his eyes.

"While I am in the STEM program what I do tends to be behind the scenes. Needless to say, you will not see me as often as you assume, until it is time to go home." Yuri explained. He then opened his eyes to see that Yugo was gone. Yuri frowned at that with his right cheek puffin some small amount of air, as he turned his head to look at the formulas.

'You may be a truepenny when it comes to speaking your thoughts but that does not mean your actions will contradict that statement.' Yuri thought as he sat down on the wooden chair to complete his work.

**Author's Note:**

> Words of the Day: Truepenny, Guttural, Rhetorical, Dissensus


End file.
